


How Did You Two Meet?

by JustOneShot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneShot/pseuds/JustOneShot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how did you two met?” is the question asked by Sakumo in the middle of eating dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did You Two Meet?

There were three men sitting in the dining table. Two of them look alike with their silver hair and light skin while the other has a mop of spiky, ebony locks and coal black eyes.

“So how did you two met?” asked by the oldest.

* * *

 He doesn’t recall what happened that night exactly, but Obito could remember sitting inside the library bored as hell with Rin who’s studying for the upcoming final exams. He wasn’t supposed to be there but the girl insisted. She’s probably just scared to be alone inside the huge building. Obito can’t blame her though. He was still convinced the place is haunted.

The unsuspecting Uchiha was taking a quick snooze when it happened. One moment he was floating with the Dango Goddess and the next, he feels a sharp pain on top of his head and his innocent back. The events were so fast. His mind didn’t quite register the part where he automatically stood up and yell at the asshole. In turn, the said asshole picked up the fallen books and dumped it into their table, muttering a bored “I’m sorry” and then abruptly left. Obito, who’s still a little dazed from seeing  _quite an experience_ , did nothing but gape. Rin, the best friend that she is, helpfully snapped him out of it.

“His name is Kakashi,” the petite brunette said. Her eyes were still in the book she’s currently reading.

Still standing awkwardly like an idiot, Obito’s head slowly turned to her direction. “May I ask how you know that?”

Rin gave a shrug. “Everybody knows the new hot shit… caught a hundred hearts the moment he step foot inside the university. A new record if you ask me.”

The Uchiha sighed, slumped down on his chair and rocked it– a nervous tic Rin found out in their high school days. “And you’re giving me his name,  _why_?”

“I saw how you look at him.”

Thankfully there were no other people around besides them and the lazy librarian. Nobody was there to scold Obito’s sudden outburst. “Can you blame me!? He looks like a fucking fictional character that came out from a teenage girl’s wet dream!”

Rin ignored her best friend’s oddly accurate description and flipped a page of the book. She then began whispering equations in her breath.

 “Wait. You’re not one of those ‘hundred hearts’ you were talking ‘bout earlier, are you?”

The brunette blinked twice, flipped another page and closed the object she was holding before facing her companion. There’s no point in studying if the Uchiha wanted to talk. “For a second…” There’s no point in lying either. What? He was hot.

Obito made a ‘are you shitting me’ face. “How could you admire someone in just a second?”

Rin rolled her eyes. The faces of countless Uchiha men (not counting Obito) she’d met in the years flashed in her mind. “Your cousins and uncles made me immune to good-looking people. The novelty of seeing an ‘Adonis’, as most woman put it, is not exciting as it used to be. Basically, what I’m trying to say is: it’s your family’s fault.”

Obito cracked up. Again, Rin was really thankful they were the only people (plus the librarian who gives zero fucks) inside the building. “I can understand Itachi and Sasuke as eye candy but  _my uncles_.” He was laughing so hard, he was nearly out of breath.

The petite girl glared. “It’s not my fault I find dark, mysterious guys attractive! Hell, it’s also not my fault your gay ass wants a  _scarecrow type_  like that Kakashi.”

The teenager choked, coughed and then slapped his chest with his fist. Once he’s done almost dying in his own saliva, he growled, face red like a tomato. “Shut up!”

The brunette smirked. Usually when Obito gets all defensive and blush-y schoolgirl-like, it means he’s developing a fast growing crush that’s either going to be a good blackmail material or a potential joke that Rin’s going to have a lot of fun with. She could recall the last time Obito had a crush. He was waxing poetic when he’s describing the time “we sat together in that class” or that time where “he accidentally step my foot” which was funny because Rin could only remember Obito cussing up a mile in front of the poor, probably traumatized guy.

She should probably convince Obito to attend an anger management class. He needs it.

“I bet you’re thinking about him now.”

Obito hissed. “Shut up!” he ordered.

His best friend did the exact opposite. Rin held a cheek in her palm and fluttered her eyelashes teasingly. “Thinking about how his scrawny frame could top you, O-bi-to?”

The teenage boy gasped. “You pervert!” he shouted indignantly.

The sound of Rin’s booming cackle echoed inside the creepy-looking building. It made the library even more ominous. Meanwhile, the librarian sitting in the counter was fast asleep, a magazine covering his face, oblivious to the noise.

* * *

“So how did you two met?” was the question asked by Sakumo, the father of Obito’s fiancée, in the middle of eating dessert. To the surprise of the sixty year old man, before the Uchiha could even reply, the one who answered was a very enthusiastic, very animated Hatake Kakashi.

“We were still in our second year of college. Both of us were taking Law before I shifted into another course, and you know how my schedules run before. It was hectic. I was tired. There was a café… no, no, wait, we bumped into each other  _in front_  of that café and I spilled coffee in his  _white_  shirt. He called me an asshole. Then he–”

This was the first time Sakumo saw his son happy with his life ever since the boy (yes,  _boy_ , he’s always little in Sakumo’s eyes) turned five and his genius brain seemed to mature already. It was sad to think that after his wife died, Kakashi shut down and refused to think or act anything ‘child-like’. He doesn’t know why that happened or how it did, but right now, it doesn’t matter. Everything is finally fixed.

“ – nerve of Obito! He dumped his books in my arms and demanded – don’t look at me like that Obi. You were the perfect tsundere that day. You know that I know that you know you randomly act like a tsundere sometimes _that only Kami knows why_.”

The Uchiha – Obito, Sakumo corrected. He’s part of the family now – shrugged.“I have my reasons,” the twenty-three year old muttered.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, tried but failed to look unimpressed as he unsuccessfully attempt to repress the chuckle he’s aware that’s going to escape. “And those reasons are?”

“Let’s just say I was trying to get back at you.”


End file.
